kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Morocco
The Kingdom of Morocco is a German protectorate on the northwest of the continent. While enjoying a considerable degree of autonomy, the state is very much still marching under the Kaiser's drum. History A kingdom with a very long history, Modern Morocco traces back to the Idrisid dynasty, that established in the 8th century what can be considered the first form of the Moroccan state. Since then, intense warfare and interactions with Iberia have shaped the history of the nation, which at it's peak destroyed the Portuguese Empire at the battle of Ksar el Kibir, and later crushed Songhai and conquered Timbuktu. This golden era was not to last, however, and by the 1900s Morocco was little more than yet again a piece in the table of the Great Power's game. in 1904, France and Spain carved out zones of influence in Morocco. Recognition by the United Kingdom of France's sphere of influence provoked a strong reaction from the German Empire; and a crisis loomed in 1905. The matter was resolved at the Algeciras Conference in 1906. The Agadir Crisis of 1911 increased tensions between European powers. The 1912 Treaty of Fez made Morocco a protectorate of France, and triggered massive riots. By the same treaty, Spain assumed the role of protecting power over the northern and southern Saharan zones. During the Weltkrieg, the Zaian Confederation of Berbers rebelled against France and received ample Central Power support, but failed to score major victories until the fall of France. While there were negotiations with pretenders by Germany, they were inconclusive, and in the end Mohhamed V was placed in the throne after his father abdicated. A new treaty was put in place by Germany, and it's influence on internal Moroccan matters is greatly diminished when in relation to the French Protectorate, and the treaty is carefully worded as to present it as an amicably as possible. However, tensions still flare up occasionally, and that's when the German backed Royal Guard has to intervene. As the 30s roared in, Morroco recovered from the Protectorate era, but still remain nervous relations with France, to the point that even some nationalists advocate continue the alliance with German to ensure independence is secured. Now not only the old revanchist elites of France, but the savage revolutionaries in Paris eye Morocco as a gateway for the revolution into Africa and the Islamic World. Politics The politics of the Kingdom are a fairly straightfoward affair, with the King seemingly triumphant in his independent nation. The diplomatic situation is naturally delicate, but Mohhamed V has so far navigated his reign with relatively little issues, especially since the pretenders that once plagued Morroco don't represent any risk to him anymore. Head of Government: Input here. Foreign Minister: Input here. Economy Minister: Input here. Minister of Interior: Input here. Military The Military of Morocco is composed of mostly Berber forces who fought in the Zaian war, a theatre of the Weltkrieg, and still interminently raid National French lands, and rule the far lands of Morocco as if they were their own. The most modern force available is the Royal Guard, a single division in Rabat armed with the best the German Empire can offer. Foreign Relations Is a Protectorate of Germany Friendly relations with Tripolitania, the Ottoman Empire and Egypt Unfriendly relations with Spain Abysmal relations with National France Economy The economy of the Kingdom suffered under the French Protectorate, and fares marginally better under the Germans. The very few factories that have been opened by German investment are almost without a fault involved in their own plans to defend Morocco against possible invaders. Culture While Western influences have greatly increased since the Protectorate, Morocco is still very much the same country it was before. The same divisions between Arabs and Berbers are still major issue, but a Moroccan nationalism has renewed itself after the Weltkrieg, and gains strength in the upper class of Moroccan society. See also * Tripolitania * German Empire * National France Category:Countries Category:African countries